The Life of Ursa
by crease in time
Summary: This story is about Ursa(Zuko's mother). It is about all her adventures before and after she left Zuko. Each chapter represents one year in her life(so far). Her adventures will show her point of view on everything she has ever done.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge: home?

What is this brightness? I can't stand it. I tried to communicate with my parents but all that came out were shrieks.

Ugh. First I was alone in my mom's stomach and now no one can understand me.

Grrrr! Why is it so bright in this tent? Is it just that my eyes are not used to it? Maybe.

I noticed that I was in a large, red tent. As my parents carried me to the car, I also noticed all these banners with the same sign. What could it be?

* * *

_Age: 4 months old_

Yes, this is me Ursa Machi, daughter of a Fire Nation colony ruler. This town is called Yang He. It is not the grandest colony but it still is home.

My parents said that I would move to another colony when I was older. They have already planned my wedding. I try to tell them that I don't want to get married but all that comes out are tears. I hate being a baby.

* * *

_Age: 7 months old_

OW OW OW. I hate teething! All I can feel is pain. Why the heck do teeth have to hurt so much?

* * *

_The day before my first birthday_

My parents are getting the room ready for my birthday. We are going to have a huge party for my birthday. Right now, I am sitting in my cradle and playing with my rattle. What bliss.

BOOM!

One minute I was happily watching my party room and then suddenly all I saw was water and rock. My parents were screaming and running. All the servants rushed in. One of them took me from my cradle and ran. I started crying. What else could I do?

The servant rushed me outside but was not running away from the enemies but toward them.

One water-bender turned toward the servant and me.

"You brought the hostage?" the water bender asked.

"Yes," the servant said.

"Take him to the ship."

The servant ran. She stopped when she reached the island's dock.

"You are going to have so much fun with the master," the servant cackled.

I did the only sensible thing I could think of. I bit the servant's hand. She dropped me and cried out in pain. This was my chance. I started crawling away as fast as I could. The servant started screaming for help. At that moment I spotted a small hole. It was located on a run down wall. That was the only place I could go so I crawled toward it. Once I got inside I heard a movement and then a husky voice.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Captain of Trouble

_Age: 1 years old_

I turned to the sight of 3 buff guys with tattoos all over their bodies. All three of them were bald and had ripped brown shirts. Their pants were the color of green. One men was shorter than the rest so I decided to call him Shortie and the other two I called Green Pants #1 and Green Pants #2.

I whimpered quietly but loud enough that they could hear me. Shortie started laughing when nothing that I just did was even remotely funny.

"You seem like your lost, missy," Green Pants #1 said. Shortie nudged Green Pants #1 and pointed toward the emblem on the orange and pink dress I was wearing.

"Oh, so you have royal blood. Part of the Machi family so I see. What's your name?" Green Pants #1 said.

Were these guys talking to me? If they were, were these guys stupid? Didn't they see how old I am? I just nodded to pretend I understood what they were saying. Wait, maybe I did know what they were saying. I recognized the word 'name'. Maybe they were asking if I could say my name. Maybe I could. I never tried talking but I bet that I could give it a shot. Using all my vocal strength I wailed out one word.

"Ooosa," I said.

"Oosa? What type of name is Oosa?" Shortie said with a confused expression on his face.

Green Pants #2 punched Shortie in the stomach and Shortie doubled over in pain.

"Not Oosa you idiot, it must be Usa or… Ursa. It has to be Usa."

"Looks like the Machi mansion just blew up," Green Pants #1 said looking out the window. "Guess she's ours."

"Cool, I've never had a pet before," said Shortie with enthusiasm.

"Now that we have her, I guess she could grow into being our slave," said Green Pants #2.

All three of them grinned evilly and came closer and closer toward me.

* * *

_Age: 1 year and 6 months_

I don't know how I can survive anymore. I've barely made it through six months since I got here. I go through so much that I can't even describe it. At the age of 1, these three men have made me clean dishes and wash their clothes on a rack. I never know what to do when they give me clothes, a bar of soap, a rack, plates, and a sponge. When they come to check on me and seen that I have done nothing, they yell at me and give me a beating. I endure the beating with much difficulty. I always cry and crawl to my room.

* * *

_Age: 1 year and 9 months_

Today I took my first step. Of course, there was no one to congratulate me but it doesn't matter. Soon I'll be a walking genius!

* * *

_Age: 1 year and 11 months_

Today was the day that changed a huge part of my life.

I had gotten used to walking by now and I could run. One day the three guys gave me a beating and I was in so much pain. I decided that I couldn't do this anymore and started running. I ran as fast as I could and it took some time for the boys to realize that I was running away from them.

I ran away from the house and onto the street. At that moment a huge carriage was coming toward me. I hesitated and luckily the car stopped right in front of me. The door to the carriage opened and out stepped the loveliest lady I had ever seen. She was thin and wore pearls all over her dress. She also had the fanciest hat that I had ever seen.

She looked at me with a shocked expression then smiled. Slowly she came towards me. I tried to scramble away but she stopped me with her voice. It sounded like… like…well there was no description for it. It was the most amazing thing I had ever heard. I stopped and cautiously she picked me up.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright youngling. Where are your parents?"

I understood part of what she said and shook my head.

"You have no parents?"

I nodded yes.

"Oh you poor thing, well, I've always wanted a child. Would you like to stay with me?"

Would I like to stay with this lovely lady? Of course I would! I nodded yes eagerly. She laughed in a sing-song voice.

"What's your name?"

I had practiced my name so I was ready for her.

"Uwsa"

"Ursa?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Well let's go now…Ursa."

She carried me up on to the carriage and looked up and said 'thank you'.

From the carriage window, I saw Shortie and both the Green Pants looking very angrily at me. I smiled. I realized that things might get better. I know nothing about this lady but she looked happy too. This new arrangement should be good for me, right?


End file.
